Unearthed
by wren3
Summary: Remains are found in the woods, as Booth and the team at the Jeffersonian uncover new paths in their lives, old secrets, and discover just how much we are able to survive...


**Hi! Well here's my attempt at a "Bones" fic so I hope you all enjoy**

**This takes place about two years after season two ending**

**Oh, and regular disclaimer applies ;)**

**Thanks! Wren**

**Unearthed**

The sun was just fully risen when Special Agent Seeley Booth entered the medico-

legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institution. He walked through the familiar halls, empty

at this hour, to Brennan's office. She was typing intently and didn't hear him come and stand at her open door.

He paused to consider his partner.

A lot had changed for her in a short time, or so it would seem. But Booth knew it had been a long road. Not that he tended to be all about feelings, but the story of how she and Owen had come together- had found each other again after years had passed- affected him. This hadn't stopped him from having a conversation with Owen about what he would do to Owen if she was hurt. But he'd stood up with her at her wedding- almost a year ago, now, he thought-and he'd been happy for her and sure that she'd be happy. When he'd first met her, she was determined to avoid what she termed emotional complication and called him a stodgy traditionalist when it came to relationships. She'd sworn that she would never change her mind and bring children into an uncertain and frightening world. He'd never quite believed her.

And this morning, even as she worked, red hair tied hastily back, he could see that he'd been right all along . The light in her blue eyes, the ease in the set of her delicate features told him that quite clearly

Booth shook himself firmly. That was enough introspection for now, there was a case to get on with. He cleared his throat.

She turned.

"Hey, Bones"

"Morning Booth."

She stood and stretched.

He couldn't help to smile as he noticed the swell of her stomach, just starting to show.

"How are you two, today?"

She smiled back.

"We're very well…"

She grimaced, suddenly, and his heart sank with worry. But then, she smiled back,

widely.

"We're…energetic, actually."

She took his hand and placed it to her stomach. It took him a minute to realize that she wanted him to feel the kicks. They were very strong. The sign of a leap of faith against darkness, sign of a better future to come.

So much for not being sentimental.

After a minute, she dropped his hand and asked, "You have a case?"

He nodded.

_That was one thing about Brennan that wouldn't ever change. Her focus._

"I had them deliver the remains here," he said. "Shouldn't be too long."

Her phone rang at that moment.

"Yes. Thank you, we'll be right down."

She shut down her computer and they walked together down to the rotunda.

"Thanks for this, Bones," He began.

"I wanted to get an early start on the revisions for my next book anyway."

"I just thought-"

"Yes, I know. I should slow down, relax. Booth, I'm not incapacitated. I'm pregnant, and quite healthy. Stop worrying."

"Promise me you'll leave early today."

Her expression was self satisfied.

"I'd planned on it."

"Okay, good. Fine."

"Good."

They let in two techs bearing the stretcher, and brought it to the lab.

"So what do we have?" Brennan asked.

He flipped open the file he'd brought with him.

"Remains found in Ocmulgee National Park, Georgia. Park Rangers responded yesterday to a call from hikers, who found the remains just off the trail."

She listened as she put on her gloves, lifted the sheet and leaned over to carefully examine the victim.

"Booth, I don't see any…These are animal bones. You would think park rangers of all people would know the difference…wait…here's a human skull fragment. But it doesn't look like there's much of a complete skeleton left here. There might be enough for me to work with but I'll have to check and classify each fragment. And Booth –

"Bones, look I can't right now, okay? I have to be in court today, I've got Parker tomorrow, it's his birthday.."

But one look at her eyes defeated him.

"All right, I'll contact the park, see if we can get a search of the area and find any more of our victim, anything to go on, okay?"

She regarded him evenly.

"Thanks Booth."

"Yeah, well, it just goes to show you can't get along without me, even for a weekend."

"Yes I could, and you know it,"

Then, he gave her what she'd labeled his mock hurt look.

"No you couldn't."

"Yes I could."

"No you couldn't. Anyway I'm due in court, where, you know, they do need me, so I'll talk to you later Bones."

He heard her laugh softly behind him as he headed for the front door.


End file.
